A Trip to the Future
by G. Sun
Summary: The teen drama queen accidently stumbles upon a strange loop in time and finds herself in a strange world that look vaguely familiar. Metropolis is now on the brink of destruction and weird Heartless have plagued the huge city. Will Mizuki understand and figure out to get back to the present safe and sound? Read after CHASING THE MOON.
1. Chapter 1

**Mizuki time!**

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" I pace back and forth in my hotel room. He basically implied he had Mia, that sick bastard-I should be lucky he didn't kill me right there on the spot, how was I supposed to know that I was going to absorb everything from that Chaos Emerald? "Yuck, I still can't get the taste of rocks out of my mouth." I'm also lucky he didn't kidnap me either but what's he going to get out of Mia? She's like a baby compared to me and Risa, does he need her for some sick vampire ritual? If he's hurting her in any way I'll go find him and give him a beat down. Then again the last time I saw him, he was pretty pissed about me permeating the power from the Chaos Emerald, he wouldn't hold back on me- it's still a miracle he didn't kick my ass. He just left me there and I almost got caught by that dude with the shotgun. But whatever, it's over now.

"I should tell Risa about it, she'll tell me what to do. She's pretty decisive." But she might be going crazy. She said she saw something in the fire that dude in the armor created even though there was nothing there. Risa might be a little unstable now so maybe later this week I'll go find her and we'll come up with something. But for now, I should check to make sure I'm alright. I twist my arms, scrutinizing them for any weird marks and out-of-place pimples that might show that there's something wrong with me, I read that on the glorious internet. When I take my mind off the situation at hand by digging into the small refrigerator, guilt drowns my very soul. I eat like a damn pig before my period and I can't control myself around food-hmm, I've got to go grocery shopping. Mia has to wait for now, sorry.

This grocery store grosses me out for some reason, there's always something brown-stained on the floor, and the dreary playlist they play over and over sucks. "That will be $51.90," says the cashier named Tulip, a thick woman with pale frail hair on the brink of falling out and there's no amount of bleach and dye that can stop that. She frowns when I hand her a $100 bill, probably reluctant to make change, and checks to see if the bill isn't counterfeit. Sometimes it's these moments when I space out and realize how fricken' mature I am. Here I am buying my own groceries, making my money, it makes me feel like an independent woman. I'm no longer relying on my dad for financial help, makes me wonder what happened to him when Tokyo was taken. "Your change, hellooo?" says Tulip impatiently, holding the wads of twenty-dollar bills to me. I snatch them from her hand, pick up my brown bag groceries and head out the grocery store. Quickly glancing to the left and right, I cross the street and stop to look up at the setting sky. I almost never have the time to look up the sky with all the missions and running around I do.

Sometimes I feel as helpless as a newborn in this tiny world. Hey, get the pessimistic thoughts out of your head and let's fill them with happy ones, like the Oreos you're going to stuff your face with tonight and the eggs and bacon you'll have for breakfast and the pancakes you'll feast on for dinner. Hey, it doesn't matter to me, when I have pancakes they're good at any time of the day. The cold rush of air that suddenly buffets me brings me to the ground, the bags of groceries leave my hands as if someone invisible smacked them out of my hands. I wince at the eggs cracking in the bag, spilling yolk on practically everything.

"Fricken' shitface!" I curse as I crawl over to my bags. This would happen to me, I have to be so goddamn clumsy like those cute girls in the anime shows except I'm not cute. "Shit, shit, shit," I mutter as I rub my ass to appease the pain throbbing from it. How many people saw that? I glance around, relieved that nobody is on the street. Wait-why isn't anyone here? Metropolis is perpetually crowded like Tokyo, there are always people around. I catch a glimpse of something grey lying against a building that looks abandoned and broken in half. "Wooah, what happened here?" I gape at the building until I catch a glimpse of the sky-it's dark, fermented-red mixed with a deep, menacing violet hue. It's never as dark like this, what's going on? The sky was setting a second ago. Okay Miz, relax, you're overreacting, it's probably some solar system disturbance that's making the sky look darker and scarier. I should just go back to the hotel and go inside 'cause it looks too scary to keep walking around.

"Something odd is going on here," I assume to myself as I walk down the hall to my room. A lot of the doors are wide open with nobody inside and there was nobody downstairs in the lobby. "Ok what is that?" I step toward one of my neighbors' door to examine the huge scratch mark that dug into the wood of the door. That doesn't look like a normal cat scratch either, did animals escape from the zoo like in that movie that had the goofy-looking animals that landed in Africa or something? A chill runs down my spine. "Hello? Good night anyone?"

Nobody answers but when I see that my door is wide open, paranoia hits me. It has to be a burglar, one of those genius ones from the movies that must have robbed everyone in the hotel and killed them all except me-that has to be it. And maybe he had someone free a lion from the zoo to make the killings look like a furious, blood-lusting lion attacked everyone. I'll believe that, yeah, right now I would. Cautiously I step inside my room, fear racing up from my wobbly feet to my frizzy hair, which is only frizzy right now cuz I'm sweating like crazy. The first thing I notice is that bed's been flipped over, the sheets are all over the place, the TV set has been smashed, and the dresser is nowhere in sight but the broken window can give me an obvious hint. The curtains are torn asunder and when I look for the fridge, it's wide open and on the dirty, violet splotched carpet.

The lunch I had this afternoon is about to come up as I cover my mouth. A sickening feeling in my stomach makes me gag redundantly once I drop to my knees. It's as if a storm passed through here and-no, it's like a thief of the night-_I don't know_. Whatever happened here, I have the terrible feeling that it's going to get so much worse. Even though I'm in a state of shock and utter fear, I feel an ominous presence behind me, the way I felt when I was around Dori-it's not him but a tall, slender woman wearing cyan, celestial dress draping down to the floor. It takes a while for me to recognize her but when I do, I uncover my mouth and yell at her. "What did you do?" I demand, still struggling to keep my lunch down. If she's here, then she must have done something to mess things up for this place. Is she that evil or does she really hate me?

"_This is out of my control,"_ replies the celestial woman innocently. _"That's the way time took its course. What you people do is not my concern or my jurisdiction."_

"So what did you do to everyone? Why is everything like this?"

In front of her, a grayish figure leaps from the ground, its yellow eyes burning into my hazel ones and lunges for me. We lock hands, then I realize that the thing has _claws_ and that's when I realize it's actually one tough Heartless. It even has abs of steel, putting my lost two pounds to shame. But why does it look so different from the normal ones? Pale blue saliva drips from its razor-sharp teeth and every three seconds it convulses but I'm still trapped in its claws.

"_This is the future that you picked Mizuki when you chose to continue your search for your brother. Your powers have gotten stronger and have led you to use the powers bequeathed to you from your mother unintentionally You have stumbled upon a loop in time that brought you to the future. Face the consequences,"_ scolds Time as she turns for the lock-broken door and leaves silently. Where the hell does she think she's going? Normally I would think she's full of shit but at this point, anything anyone says is credible. I turn my attention back to the six-pack Heartless pushing against me, trying to push me into the carpet. Although my arms hurt from the strain, I manage to push the Heartless off me and bring the Byakugan eyes to me.

"Hey, get back here!" I call out to the Heartless that just seeps into a black pus puddle that follows behind Time. "I'm ready for you!" Wait Miz, just remember what she said, _"This is the future you picked when you chose to continue your search for your brother"_. So this is the future? It can't be-I shouldn't even be here, is that why I'm not here in this room? Oh, if I meet my future self, the space-time continuum will collapse or something and woah-how did I even end up here in the future? Well if I can't find me then that means I must have made it back home, finally.

J.G.P.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why is there nobody here?" I wonder as I maunder the empty streets, only filled with stray newspapers and occasionally a wandering cat. I eased up a little after coming to the conclusion that I'm safe back at home, away from this nonsense but how far into the future did I go? Spotting a newspaper in a toppled trash can, I grab it. A dark rat darts from the pile of trash, causing me to shriek like a five year-old; after taking in a few deep breaths, I scan the front for the date: _October 3, 2012_. "That's next year, this is how far I went?"

The roads are cracked in half all the way to the bottom of the earth, cars are flipped over and everything is so lifeless. I read the front page: _We're Not So Alone…This isn't a sci-fi movie production, this is a real life _Prometheus_. Astronomers have discovered a meteorite three days ago, containing traces of alien life form along with plasma that sustains them. One of the first astronomers to track this meteorite, Agnus Luker, was willing to explain what this means for Westopolis. "This is going to be in the history books…this newly discovered alien species can do wonders for us and if we find some way to communicate with it, even better." The notorious Eggwoman, who has plagued the city along with her partner-in-crime and half-brother Eggman, but is now serving time in Graham Correctional Facility, expressed some excitement about the new discovery._

_ "A new alien species?" she repeated when informed. She replied that it would "spell out wondrous things for all of us, not all good and not all bad", but said some ominous words about what it would mean for us, "but now that they landed here, you think they're just gonna let you examine them without putting us under the microscope?"_

The rest is unimportant dribble and of no real use to me. So what happened after October 3 'cause today is not the third anymore. Far away from this street, closer to Winner's Lane, a loud explosion erupts followed by heavy gunpowder. Blaring street sirens turn on all around me, coming from Winner's Lane, which is a good ten blocks away, I wonder what's going on over there. An immense shadow envelops me with a loud, gearing noise. I face the giant tank, paralyzed as it approaches me without any hints of stopping. I raise my hands to my face when the large cannon stops inches away at my face; the lid on top opens up and a man's head pops out. "Ma'am, you've got to step out of the road and stay inside!" he shouts urgently, his voice being wimpier than I expected.

"Why what's going on?" I ask him, tossing the newspaper back in the rat-filled trash. A girl behind him pokes her head out. "Oh Mizuki!" the girl recognizes me and turns to the soldier. "I know her, let me talk to her for five seconds."

"Huh?" I utter confusingly.

"Okay but we have to hurry, the central city is nearly demolished." The dark-haired girl in the deep maroon and grey outfit pulls herself out with a strained grunt and skips out the tank and hurries over to me. "Mizuki, what did you find out?"

"What?"

"Why do you look younger? Is it because you came from that alien world?"

"Uh, sure."

"What did you find out about World 14?"

"World 14-?" another round of gunfire surges deep in the middle of the city, interrupting this awkward conversation. As I make out the plain details of her olive face, those green eyes hit me with familiarity so hard I jump back and gasp. "Mia! _It's you!_"

"Yes I've managed to survive so far but I need to talk you-" she dismisses my utter surprise. The wimpy soldier in the tank pokes his head out again. "We really have to go!"

"Mizuki, Don's not in good shape. He's-I'm scared I'm about to lose him forever," she says with a shaky voice and puts her hands on my shoulders. "That's why I need you to get to him and bring his memory back. He's going to destroy everything in a fit of rage."

"You're bleeding," I notice crimson-soaked bandages tied around her upper arm and thigh, which means the wounds must have been recent. "Leather Jacket Guy is destroying this place?"

"He snapped after this happened," she lifts her bleeding arm. "Anyway Mizuki, I got to go but you have to find Don-no, the Chaos Emeralds. That can get to him-"

"Mia-!" the wimpy soldier cries out.

"S-see ya," I utter, going with the flow. "I'll get to him and, yeah."

"Thank you," she says with a relieved sigh and hops back into the tank. "Be careful!" As the tank pulls away, followed by ten other ones, I sink to the pavement, still in utter shock. Mia's still here I see but she's so different from before, so mature for a fourteen year old. Her dark blue hair's longer and when I looked into her eyes, no matter how gay it sounds, I saw some true strength in that and not the fear and anxiety I usually see when I look at her. And Don-he's here to and-wait, what did Mia say about him? _I'm scared I'm about to lose him forever_-does that mean that they-?

Before I can continue, I'm surrounded by more 6-pack abs Heartless, taller than the usual ones too. Shit I turned the Byakugan off, I can't fight these guys, they're going to cream me, and if they do, does that mean that my future self in Tokyo will die too? I think that's how it works. _"See the results of your ambition?"_ a man appears in front of me, his long sandy blonde hair draping past his shoulders. _"It is your ambition that is bringing this world to its end."_

"I refuse to believe that," I retort angrily, knowing that it's Don that's about to end this world apparently. "And why do I get the feeling we've met before?"

_"This world will be eaten by the forces of Darkness or it won't be, it's your choice, your ambition."_

"Did you change into-a man?"

_"Time has no definite appearance Mizuki."_

"Tell me what's going on! Tell me why I'm here and why everything's different."

"_I'm not going to give you that answer but I can assure you if you can seek out Space he will be more than willing to give you the information you seek."_ I'm tired of the indirect answers and riddles and such-I just want to know why I'm here and when can I get back. _"Or maybe my son can help you. He mostly certainly likes you."_

"Who's-Dori?!"

"_He's been watching you carefully_," Time says apathetically as her masculine form fades away like a ghost.

"Hey, come back, I'm not done with you lady, I mean-man. Oh whatever," I mutter while holding my hands up to fight the swarm of strong Heartless. As I close my eyes and reopen them, I watch the Heartless carefully with my grey eyes, scanning their surging reddish violet energy systems. Now shoved against the pavement, I frantically send my hands shooting in all directions, trying to fend all of them off me but they're too strong. Did the Heartless evolve in the future like mutant cockroaches? Their Darkness reeks and overpowers my strength. Is it just me or is the load start to lighten? My body is starting to feel freer than before, is it because death is so close to me? Sorry Future Me but I think I ruined our future. The Heartless on top of me instantly disappear and I can vaguely see the dark sky and a blurry face.

"Not you again," the seventeen year old voice lingers as I lie down in a daze.

J.G.P.

**Just showing you guys things to come if I get some reviews/messages! This is pretty much a tease for things to come.**


End file.
